That I was once by your side
by JinoLee
Summary: "Sampai kapanpun cintaku hanyalah cinta yang tidak akan terbalaskan…" /  "Mungkin,aku memang tidak pantas merasa bahagia" / A KyuMin story / YAOI / BoysLove / CH3 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**That I was once by your side**

.

.

.

"**Sampai kapanpun cintaku hanyalah cinta yang tidak akan terbalaskan…"**

"**Mungkin,aku memang tidak pantas merasa bahagia"**

.

.

"Hiks…" terdengar suara isakan seseorang di dalam ruangan itu.  
>"min…sudahlah…maafkan aku ne? tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia.." <em>namja<em> bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat itu bicara dengan ekspresi sedikit merasa bersalah diwajahnya.  
>"tapi…aku bahkan tidak tahu apa – apa,kyu.." tatap <em>namja<em> yang dipanggil 'min',atau Sungmin dengan mata sembab akibat menangis.

"tidak apa kan? Toh sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya.." tepis Kyuhyun dengan dingin.  
>"…" Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, butiran air mata kembali terbentuk di sudut matanya. Dirinya hanya bisa merasa sebagai pecundang, saat seseorang yang ia cintai mengkhianatinya. Ya, namja bernama Kyuhyun itu diam – diam berselingkuh dibelakangnya selama ini, hingga akhirnya takdir yang membiarkan Sungmin untuk tahu.<p>

Rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja, daripada merasa kalah.

.

.

.

_-2 hari yang lalu-_

_Sungmin dan sahabatnya, Henry, sedang asyik menikmati dessert mereka di café depan stasiun.  
>"ah..sudah lama aku memimpikan makan ini hyung, bagaimana? Enak bukan?"<br>Tanya Henry disela lumatannya pada sendok yang berlumuran coklat itu.  
>"Ne..jeongmal mashita, Mochi.." jawab Sungmin dengan senyum lebar.<em>

_Mereka melanjutkan canda mereka sambil memakan dessert chocolate cake special dengan lelehan coklat sempurna didalamnnya. Tiba – tiba Henry mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela café, tepatnya ke toko ice cream disebrang sana._

"_mworago mochi? Kau melihat apa?" Tanya Sungmin yang sadar dan mengikuti arah pandangan Henry tersebut. Dan segera ia mengerjapkan matanya tanda tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat._

"_Kyu…" bisik Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun dan seseorang lain yang bercanda sambil makan ice cream nya, namja yang bersama Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa tersipu, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, perlahan Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan di bibir namja tersebut. Membuat Sungmin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, dan segera memalingkan wajahnya dari adegan ciuman yang berlanjut itu._

_Henry pun hanya bisa memasang muka yang tak kalah terkejut dari Sungmin, hingga ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang berjalan keluar mendekati kedua insan yang sedang bermesraan tersebut._

"_Kyuhyun-ah.." Kata Sungmin yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dari tengkuk namja kecil itu._

"_M-Min..?" tatap Kyuhyun terlalu terkejut melihat Sungmin. Bagaikan seorang narapidana yang sedang dituntut didepan hakim, raut rasa bersalah segera menghinggapi wajah Kyuhyun. Begitupun dengan namja disebelahnya._

"_A-aku…j-jeongmal mianhae.." Sungmin berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua, tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Hatinya bagai terkoyak hingga hancur._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Namja_ kecil dengan lesung pipi yang tajam tersebut tersenyum kearah Sungmin, mengulurkan tangannya seramah mungkin.

"Ryewook _imnida_…" Sapa namja bernama Ryewook tersebut pada Sungmin, yang hanya bisa dibalas dengan senyum miris dari Sungmin.

Pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya berakhir dengan Sungmin yang mencoba mengalah, sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya kalau ia ingin mempertahankan Sungmin dan Ryewook untuknya, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memanggil Ryewook ke rumah mereka dan mempertemukannya dengan Sungmin, sungguh bodoh, Sungmin memilih untuk mati saat itu juga.

"aku harap kau bisa mengerti min… dan bersikap baik padanya arra? Ryewook itu kesepian.." kata Kyuhyun seraya memakai jaket kulit kesayangannya dan bergegas mengambil kunci mobil.  
>"kau mau kemana kyu..?" terdengar nada tidak rela dari pertanyaan Sungmin.<br>"Aku pergi sebentar, nanti aku kesini lagi.." jawab Kyuhyun lalu beranjak keluar rumah

Blam.

Terdengar deru mobil Kyuhyun yang makin lama menghilang. Sungmin menghela nafasnya, ekor matanya melirik kea rah Ryewook yang tak jauh darinya.

"sayang sekali ya..kelihatannya Kyuhyun berpihak padaku saat ini" terdengar perkataan Ryewook yang langsung membuat Sungmin menatapnya heran.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil merapatkan kedua alisnya.

"sadarlah Lee Sungmin… kau itu terlalu cepat menanggap kalau Kyuhyun mencintaimu.. lihat? Buktinya ia masih memilih bersamaku sekarang.. ia hanya tidak tega melepasmu kepinggir jalanan lagi seperti dulu..." tutur Ryewook dengan senyum santainya.

"kau…" amarah Sungmin mulai tersulut. Ia tidak terima dengan perkataan Ryewook tersebut. Ryewook salah, Kyuhyun dan dirinya memang saling mencintai.

_Benarkah…?_

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam menatap Ryewook, lagi – lagi dirinya merasa kalah...ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Ryewook yang tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

"mulai saat ini, Ryewook akan tinggal bersama kita.." kata Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"E-eh?" mata Sungmin membulat besar, terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang, dia akan tinggal disini bersama kita,min…" ulang Kyuhyun dengan senyum santainya dan merangkul bahu Ryewook depan Sungmin.

Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang tengah, Setelah Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa banyak barang – barang yang membuat Sungmin bertanya – Tanya, akhirnya Sungmin tahu alasan Kyuhyun pergi sore tadi dan alasan atas barang – barang itu.

'_Oh, Tuhan..bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya…'_ pikir Sungmin

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**huft, maaf ya jelek T^T saya masih pemula sih, belum ada apa - apanya dibandingkan para sensei diatas.**

**RnR ya *bowsbows*  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**That I was once by your side**

.

.

.

"**Sampai kapanpun cintaku hanyalah cinta yang tidak akan terbalaskan…"**

"**Mungkin,aku memang tidak pantas merasa bahagia"**

.

_._

_Chapter 2…_

"Haah…" Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.  
>"Sudahlah Hyung.." Henry menepuk bahunya dengan lembut, mencoba memberi kekuatan pada Sungmin.<p>

Sudah dua minggu sejak kepindahan Kim Ryewook kerumah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, dan berarti sudah dua minggu pula Sungmin harus menyaksikan Kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Ryewook didepannya. Hatinya sangat perih, sehingga ia sering mampir ke tempat kerja sambilan Henry yang tak lain adalah kedai kopi. Pemilik kedai ini adalah orang china yang bernama Tan Hangeng, kakak kandung Henry. Hangeng sendiri adalah rekan bisnis Kyuhyun di china.

Sungmin sangat dekat dengan Hangeng dan Henry. Sungmin merasa disinilah satu – satunya tempat yang bisa menenangkan dirinya jika sedang ada masalah, namun kali ini rasa gelisahnya tak kunjung hilang. Semakin ia mencoba menjauhkan pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun dan Ryewook, malah semakin terasa kegelisahan yang membakar hatinya.

Pernah satu kali ia harus memergoki Kyuhyun yang mencumbu Ryewook di depannya. Dan bagaikan tak memedulikan keberadaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya tersebut.

Dan sekali lagi, Sungminlah yang harus pergi menghindar…

_Tes.  
>Tes..<em>

Mengingatnya membuat air mata Sungmin tak dapat terbendung lagi, entah bagaimana nasib hatinya yang terus hancur perlahan, apa dirinya harus mengalah?

_Tidak mungkin mempertahankan dua hati dengan sempurna bukan…_

Sungmin tersenyum miris, ya, diantara dua hati, harus ada satu yang mengalah. Sebelum semuanya bertambah kelam.

"hiks…mochi…mungkin…Kyuhyun sudah tidak mencintai aku lagi.." lirih Sungmin ditengah tangisnya.  
>"aniyo Hyung, aku yakin Kyuhyun mencintai hyung. Aku yakin <em>namja<em> pendek itu hanya mempengaruhi Kyuhyun.." kata Henry mencoba menghibur Sungmin.  
>"entahlah..kau tahu? Ryewook itu anak dari kepala perusahaan yang terkenal,berasal dari kelas atas.. berbeda dengan aku yang pernah menjadi –"<p>

"Sudahlah Hyung, latar belakang tidak menentukan bagaimana orang itu, buktinya, Hyung itu sangat sempurna dan manis… tak heran semua orang bisa terpana dengan Hyung.." potong Henry sambil menggenggam erat bahu Sungmin dan tersenyum manis.

"Henry-ah, gomawo.." tutur Sungmin dengan senyum tipis dan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, Henry memeluk Sungmin dan menangguk, dalam hatinya ia mengutuk perbuatan Kyuhyun pada orang yang ia sayangi ini.

.

.

Tidak terasa malam sudah menunjukkan keberadaannya, setelah seharian Sungmin membicarakan semuanya dengan Henry, ia merasa sedikit lega dan memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan semuanya. Sungmin pelan – pelan berusaha membuka pintu rumahnya dengan Kyuhyun, ah..mungkin sekarang adalah rumah Kyuhyun dengan Ryewook.

Perlahan Sungmin melangkah masuk, mencoba setenang mungkin agar tidak membuat suara.

"kau dari mana min?"

Deg. Sungmin segera melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan meja makan. Dengan tangan yang menyilang di dadanya. Sorot matanya sangat dingin, membuat orang yang menatapnya tidak dapat berbuat apa – apa, termasuk Sungmin.

"m-maaf.." Sungmin menunduk, perasaan takut mulai menghinggapi dirinya.  
>"aku Tanya kau dari mana?" ulang Kyuhyun dengan wajah dinginnya, Sungmin semakin menunduk, tubuhnya gemetar. Ia yakin kalau Kyuhyun sedang marah sekarang.<p>

"aku dari kedai milik gege.." jawab Sungmin pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

"kedai gege kah..? maksudnya bocah china kesayanganmu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek. Sungmin segera menatap Kyuhyun.

"maksudmu?"  
>"aku tahu setiap hari kau pasti pergi kesana untuk mengunjungi bocah itu.. kenapa? Hm? Apa kau tertarik denganya?"<p>

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Itukah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan tentangnya? Rasa sakit itu mulai muncul kembali, Kyuhyunnya bukan orang yang seperti ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti itu.

"kau tidak tahu apa – apa.." kata Sungmin dengan gurat kekecewaan di wajahnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.  
>"tentu saja aku tahu segalanya, kau, Lee Sungmin… hah, apa jangan – jangan kau menggoda anak china itu seperti kau dengan para pelangganmu dulu? Atau anak itu yang membayarmu untuk—"<p>

_Plak._

Belum selesai Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sungmin sudah menamparnya. Air bening mulai mengalir dari sudut mata Sungmin. Rasanya ia sudah tidak tahan, perasaanya sudah benar – benar kacau sekarang.

"omo! Ada apa ini?" tiba – tiba Ryewook datang dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, mengelus pipi kiri Kyuhyun yang memerah karena tamparan Sungmin.

"gwenchana yeobo? Ah, Sungmin sshi, kenapa kau menampar Kyu? Lihat pipinya, pasti sakit.." kata Ryewook masih mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap datar pada Sungmin.

Lagi, kenapa harus Sungmin yang dipojokan. Tidak adil bukan, setidakbersalah apapun Sungmin pada akhirnya ia yang akan disalahkan. Rasa sakit itu kian membakar hatinya.

"…terserah. lakukan saja semua sesukamu" Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, Ryewook kemudian menyusulnya. Sungmin bisa melihat senyuman merendahkan dari Ryewook sebelum mereka berlalu dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

"hiks…" pada akhirnya hanya isakan Sungmin yang terdengar malam itu.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana sarapan dirumah makan sangatlah hening. Hanya terdengar suara garpu dan sendok yang menyentuh piring. Ketiga orang ada didalam ruang makan itu pun tidak bicara sepatah kata pun.

"aku pergi sekarang" kata Kyuhyun menyudahi sarapannya. Ryewook segera mengantarnya hingga ambang pintu.

"pulanglah cepat Kyu..hari ini aku akan memberikan kejutan padamu" Ryewook tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menangguk.

"arraseo chagi..tunggu aku nanti" Kyuhyun mengecup singkat kening Ryewook, yang hanya bisa ditatap Sungmin tanpa suara. Setelah itu pun langsung Kyuhyun pergi ke kantornya.

Sungmin merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Baru sampai di anak tangga kedua, Ryewook memanggilnya.

"Sungmin sshi." Sungmin menatap Ryewook yang sedang tersenyum sinis. Perasaan tidak enak itu muncul kembali.

"untuk kesetiaan kau ini lumayan juga ya, Sungmin sshi" Ryewook mendesah sesaat.  
>"segeralah kau enyah dari kehidupan Kyuhyun, lihat, Kyuhyun sudah mulai merasa terbebani dengan keberadaanmu sekarang...seharusnya kau sadar"<p>

Perkataan Ryewook telak mengenai hati Sungmin. Sungmin menutup matanya, untung saja ia berpegangan pada tangga, tubuhnya sudah terasa begitu lemas.

"diamlah…kau bahkan tidak tahu apa – apa…" kata Sungmin mencoba terdengar kuat. Ia langsung meninggalkan Ryewook yang masih menganga karena Sungmin membalas perkataannya, menuju kamarnya.

.

Sungmin merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Air mata yang ia tahan akhirnya mengalir, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba memberi kekuatan pada dirinya. Semejak keberadaan Ryewook, Kyuhyun berubah. Tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun nya yang ramah, tidak ada lagi…

Sungmin memeluk lututnya, berharap ia dapat meredam isakannya. Berharap setelah menangis ia dapat tersenyum lagi pada Kyuhyun, rasa cintanya masih lebih besar dari rasa sakitnya.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah….hiks…saranghae…" rintih Sungmin ditengah isakannya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.  
>Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Entah sejak kapan ia tertidur, yang jelas matanya bengkak karena menangis tadi. Ia segera turun dari kasurnya dan keluar untuk mengambil minum.<p>

Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan kamar Ryewook. Terdengar sesuatu, Sungmin merapatkan pendengarannya pada pintu kamar itu.

"ahh….Kyu..Hyun..nggh…"

Sontak Sungmin membungkam mulutnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baru saja dengar.  
>Semudah itukah..? Kyuhyun mengaku baru satu bulan ia mengenal Ryewook, sedangkan dirinya? Sudah dua tahun ia bersama Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tercintanya.<p>

Walau harus ia akui hidupnya hanyalah sebatang kara dan menderita sebelum Kyuhyun menemukannya, tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Ryewook yang notabene adalah anak dari seorang direktur yang kehidupannya layak dan cukup mewah.

Tanpa terasa air matanya kembali mengalir. Hatinya kini sudah pecah seutuhnya. _Satu hati harus mengalah_… ya, mungkin dirinyalah yang memang harus mengalah, pergi jauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin, aku memang tidak pantas merasa bahagia.." gumam Sungmin dengan senyum mirisnya.

.

.

Matahari masih tertidur dengan pulas, tidak ada tandanya kicauan burung dan hanya ada angin dingin yang berhembus, menyapu kulit Kyuhyun dan membuatnya terbangun.

"ugh..dingin sekali.." Kyuhyun berusaha mengambil arlojinya, masih jam 3 pagi, kemudian ia melirik seseorang yang tertidur pulas disampingnya, Ryewook. Seketika kepalanya terasa berat. Ah..yeah, semalam Ryewook membuatnya mabuk dan entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Kyuhyun mencoba mengingatnya.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun menatap horror pada sekelilingnya, tidak mungkin ia melakukan 'itu' dengan Ryewook, namun ingatannya akan semalam mengatakan lain. 'Sialan', umpat Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana kalau Sungmin tahu, ia sendiri tidak berminat sejauh ini dengan Ryewook. Seketika rasa bersalah kembali menghinggapi perasaannya.

Bicara tentang Sungmin, buru – buru Kyuhyun berlari ke kamarnya dan Sungmin.  
>Nihil. Ia tidakmenemukan siapapun disana, kamarnya masih tertata rapi.. Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ada sepucuk surat diatas kasurnya, dengan ragu Kyuhyun membuka isi surat tersebut.<p>

"**Kyuhyun-ah…  
>Mianhae…aku pikir aku harus menghapus ingatan tentangmu.<br>Bukannya tidak tahan, tapi rasanya aku hanya menjadi beban hidupmu dengan Ryewook-sshi..  
>Ah..mollayo..maaf aku ini cengeng,<br>setiap melihatmu dengannya, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku.  
>Ryewook-sshi itu baik, pintar memasak, dan manis.<br>Sangat cocok denganmu Kyu..  
>Maaf, selama dua tahun ini aku pasti menyusahkanmu, jeongmal mianhae yo Kyu..<br>Kyuhyun-ah..  
>dua hati yang ada tidak akan selamanya bisa bertahan dengan sempurna.<br>satu diantaranya haruslah mengalah.. mungkin.. maksudnya adalah aku..  
>Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu Kyu.<br>Mungkin kita terlalu cepat mengartikan pertemuan kita adalah cinta..  
>berbahagialah dengan Ryewook-sshi, jangan lupa banyak makan ne.<br>Jaga kesehatanmu….  
>untuk yang terakhir,<strong>

**Saranghae Kyu..**

**Lee Sungmin."**

_Tes_.  
>air mata bening Kyuhyun jatuh menetesi kertas itu, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini?<p>

"min…kumohon jangan pergi,min…"

Kyuhyun memeluk erat kertas tersebut, samar – samar tercium wangi tubuh Sungmin disana, hatinya betrambah sesak. Ia tidak bisa merelakan Sungmin begitu saja…dia mencintainya, ya, dia begitu mencintai Sungmin selama ini.

_Satu cinta telah pergi.. satu hati harus menangis.._

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Maaf ya jelek T^T saya masih belajar dari para sensei diatas sana (?)**

**Disini masih banyak misteri, next chap baru menjelaskan bagaimana pertemuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Jadi bersabar ya, next chap kita lihat Kyuhyun yang merana #dibogem SparKyu xD**

**Sungmin sangat penyabar, KyuMin is real**

**Gomawo ya, RnR lagi dong ;~~;**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san,**

**Gomawo Chingudeul *bows* **


	3. Chapter 3

**That I was once by your side**

.

.

.

"**Sampai kapanpun cintaku hanyalah cinta yang tidak akan terbalaskan…"**

"**Mungkin,aku memang tidak pantas merasa bahagia"**

.

.

_Chapter 3…_

_-2 tahun yang lalu-_

"jangan! Aku mohon,sudah cukup!" seru seorang namja berambut hitam di gang sebelah klub malam, ia meronta berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan seseorang yang badannya lebih besar dari dirinya.

"heh? Kau pikir kau bisa semudah itu kau menuntut keluar,eoh? Ingat, hanya disini harapan hidupmu, Lee Sungmin!" balas namja bertubuh besar tersebut sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"akh…h-hiks..aku mohon…aku sudah tidak mau hidup seperti ini lagi.." ringis Sungmin yang mulai melemah dan tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"merengeklah seperti anak anjing..para pelanggan pasti senang dengan sosokmu yang seperti ini.." namja itu menyeringai lebar. Dan mulai menyeret Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam klub malam itu, sebelum Sungmin menendang ia tepat ke ulu hatinya dengan keras, membuatnya tersungkur dan meringis kesakitan.

"ugh..sialan kau Lee Sungmin!" ia berdiri dan mencoba menarik Sungmin kembali, untungnya Sungmin yang menguasai _matrial art_,membuat ia sanggup membuat namja itu terjatuh lagi ketanah dan Sungmin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari meninggalkannya.

Sungmin hanya terus berlari, entah berlari kemana, dan pandangannya yang mulai kabur karena tubuhnya yang melemah. Ia tidak memperhatikan jalanan, sehingga hampir saja ia tertabrak mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang sedang melaju kencang kalau pengemudinya tidak segera mengrem mobil tersebut.

"YA! Kau mau mati apa? Aku tidak mau jadi tersangka atas tewasnya dirimu karena tertabrak mobilku!" seru Kyuhyun yang keluar dari mobil tersebut dan membanting pintu mobilnya. Kilat amarah terpancar dimatanya, namun wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi pucat begitu ia mendekati sosok Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin penuh dengan luka lebam, pergelangan tangannya merah, bahkan darah segar menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat.

"t..hiks..tolong aku…jebal…" rintih Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun meneguk ludah lantaran terlalu bingung harus melakukan apa.  
>"k..kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun berjongkok dan mensejajarkan dirinya di depan Sungmin, ada rasa tidak tega yang muncul dihatinya begitu melihat wajah Sungmin. Dan sedikit…rasa ingin melindunginya?<p>

"tolong aku..a-aku tidak mau jadi pekerja malam lagi…t-tubuhku sudah cukup kotor…hiks…aku menderita…" tangis Sungmin bertambah deras, ia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, tubuhnya makin bergetar.

"y-ya..!" Kyuhyun terkejut karena Sungmin tiba – tiba memeluknya. Namun Sungmin terlihat begitu ketakutan.. pekerja malam? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Seketika Kyuhyun merasa iba dan tidak tega pada sosok yang memeluknya, segera Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin erat dan mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"ssh..uljima...siapa namamu,hm? Ada apa sebenarnya? Ayo cerita saja padaku.." kata Kyuhyun seraya menghapus air mata Sungmin dan mengusap pipinya yang mulus jika tidak ada luka lebam disana. _Namja_ ini benar – benar cantik, sangat tidak tega rasanya jika ia harus meninggalkan _namja_ ini sendirian. Ia benar – benar ingin melindungi _namja_ ini, layaknya orang yang sangat ia cintai.

—_cinta? Tidak mungkin, aku baru saja bertemu dengan namja ini!_ Pikir Kyuhyun

"a-aku Sungmin…dia…hiks…d-dia menjualku pada orang – orang itu…mereka...a-aku kotor…aku tidak pantas hidup…Tuhan…hiks…Tuhan tidak menyayangiku…aku.."

'bruk'

Seketika Sungmin kehilangan kesadaran dan limbung didalam dekapan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa, akhirnya Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam mobilnya dan membawanya pulang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

Akhirya Kyuhyun berhasil mencari informasi tentang Sungmin, kejam memang. Ia hidup sendirian sejak kecil dan yang lebih tragis ia harus bekerja menjadi pekerja malam setelah seseorang menculiknya dan memaksanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan tersebut. Ia harus mengalami kekerasan dan pelecehan yang terjadi selama 4 tahun ini.

Setelah dua hari pingsan, akhirnya Sungmin membuka matanya dan sontak ia bingung dengan ruangan dimana ia bangun,terlihat asing baginya.

"Selamat pagi, Min.. akhirnya kau sadar juga" sapa Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Sungmin tambah terkejut.

"d-dimana ini? Kau siapa?" tatap Sungmin ketakutan pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum santai.

"kau lupa? Dua hari lalu kau hampir tertabrtak olehku dan kau memintaku untuk membawamu..? omong- omong, kau sudah dua hari pingsan.." jelas Kyuhyun dengan sesantai mungkin, mengurangi ekspressi tegang yang terpancar di muka Sungmin.

"_J-jinjjayo_..? ah..maaf, kalau begitu aku harus segera kembali, terima kasih untuk dua hari ini…" Sungmin segera berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan keluar, namun tangan Kyuhyun menahannya untuk pergi.  
>"tetaplah disini…kau tidak perlu kembali ke tempat itu lagi, sekarang disinilah tempatmu.." Kyuhyun manatap Sungmin dengan serius, tidak ada kebohongan yang tersirat dimatanya.<p>

"tapi..bahkan aku belum mengenalmu..ah,lagipula aku hanya merepotkan…mianhae" kata Sungmin menatap tidak enak pada Kyuhyun, ia benar – benar bingung sekarang.  
>"gwenchana..aku tidak peduli..Sungmin-ah, kalau begitu kita mulai semua dari awal..." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. "Cho Kyuhyun <em>imnida<em>… mulai sekarang anggaplah ini sebagai tempat tinggalmu, kau tidak perlu kembali kemanapun, karena sekarang, aku yang akan melindungimu…"

Sungmin tercengang dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, apa dalam hitungan detik hidupnya bisa berubah seperti ini? Namun perlahan Sungmin menjabat halus tangan Kyuhyun, mencoba yakin dengan perasaannya untuk tinggal.

"L-Lee Sungmin _imnida_…gomawo Kyuhyun-ah..entah dengan apa aku harus berterima kasih padamu…"  
>"aniyo..kau hanya perlu tinggal disini dan hidup dengan layak..itu aku anggap sebagai balasannya"<p>

_Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh rasa hutang budi , ya, mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mengubah hidupnya.. Cho Kyuhyun yang diam – diam dapat merebut hatinya saat itu juga…_

-_end of flash back-_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kyu… aku akan selalu disini… bersama denganmu.."_

'Hah' Kyuhyun terbangun dari mimpinya. Ingatannya akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin.  
>"Sungmin…" gumam Kyuhyun, wajahnya langsung menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam.<p>

Sudah sehari setelah kepergian Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah berusaha mencarinya namun hasilnya nihil. Sungmin bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi, sama sekali tak ada yang tahu ia kemana. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat, lalu matanya menatap sosok Ryewook datang dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya.

"ini,Kyu…tampaknya kau baru bangun dari mimpi buruk.." kata Ryewook sambil menyerahkan cangkir itu pada Kyuhyun. "mmh…" jawab Kyuhyun dengan dingin. Ia menjadi kesal dengan Ryewook. Karena ialah Sungmin pergi! Karena Ryewook yang bersama dengannya! Rasanya tak apa bila Ryewook lah yang menggantikan Sungmin pergi dari sisinya.

"Kyu, apa kau masih memikirkan Sungmin? Dengar ya, Sungmin itu –"

'TOK TOK TOK TOK'

Suara ketukan pintu yang keras menghentikan omongan Ryewook, sebelum beranjak pergi, Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan dinginnya pada Ryewook. Lalu membuka pintu yang diketuk dengan tidak sabaran tersebut, Kyuhyun mendecih, dan segera membuka pintunya.

"sebenarnya ada a—"  
>"BRENGSEK KAU CHO KYUHYUN!"<p>

Kyuhyun mengernyit, ah..bukankah dia Henry, bocah china yang setahun ini akrab dengan Sungmin, seingatnya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

Tapi, apa? Apa barusan anak ini memanggilnya brengsek?

Sesaat Kyuhyun mendecih. "mau apa kau kemari?"  
>"Sungmin hyung pergi pasti karena ulahmu,kan,Cho sialan!" maki Henry.<p>

Kyuhyun segera mendongkakkan kepalanya begitu nama Sungmin disebut.  
>"kau tahu dimana dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan antusias, namun gurat kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajahnya.<p>

Henry mendesah pelan, rasanya ia ingin memukul wajah _evil_ itu. Namun ia bisa melihat kalau namja bernama Kyuhyun itu masih tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin.  
>"aku tidak tahu…yang jelas pagi sekali ia menghubungiku" kata Henry sambil mengangkat kepalanya, menerawang jauh kedalam rumah Kyuhyun.<br>"apa namja pendek itu masih tinggal disini..?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya. Rasa bersalah mulai menghampirinya. Dan bagaikan tertusuk oleh seribu pedang, hatinya terasa ngilu mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada , Sungminnya tidak boleh lagi menderita, ia harus segera menemukannya.

Henry kembali mendesah, rasanya ia harus membiarkan Kyuhyun memikirkan sikap bengisnya. Siapa tahu evil cho itu bisa sadar dan menemukan hyung kesayangannya itu.

"aku pergi..pastikan kau suruh pergi selingkuhanmu itu" Henry berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk, namun langkahnya terhenti. Dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"ah,yeah…jika kau menemukannya. Aku harap kau tidak membuatnya terluka sekecil apapun" kata Henry dan segera berjalan kembali, hingga keheningan yang menemani Kyuhyun yang terdiam.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari masih berlanjut. Sudah tiga minngu Kyuhyun terus mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Mulai dari teman, tempat kesukaan, bahkan tempat kerjanya dulu pun hasilnya nihil. Walaupun Henry dan Hangeng sudah membantunya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah mendengar tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Sungmin. Rasanya ia rela melakukan apapun asalkan Sungmin bisa ditemukan. Hari – hari yang ia lalui hanyalah membuatnya semakin turun semangat. Apakah Sungmin sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

.

"ne? kau tidak menemukannya?" terlihat seorang _namja _duduk dipinggir jendela sambil dengan handphone yang menempel ditelinganya. Matanya menelusuri jalanan diluar. Orang – orang yang berusaha berteduh dari hujan, berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. _Namja_ itu menghela nafasnya.

"arraseo…pak Kim,jika kau melihatnya segera hubungi aku."

Klik

Lagi, _namja_ itu hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, matanya terlihat bengkak seperti orang yang kurang tidur.  
>"Min…" gumamnya.<p>

"Kyuhyun..kau sudah bangun?" Ryewook menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang termenung, mengusap bahunya pelan. Matanya menelusuri ruangan itu, kamar Sungmin. Tepatnya kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sebelum ia datang.  
>Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. Ia menatap Ryewook agak lama. Sekilas rasa kesalnya kembali memuncak, sungguh, ia rela jika Ryewook yang harus pergi menggantikan Sungmin.<p>

"ne.." Kyuhyun kembali termenung. Ryewook yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kyuhyun.  
>"kau masih memikirkan Sungmin,eh?" katanya kesal.<br>"percuma, aku yakin dia sudah pergi jauh! Lupakanlah dia Kyuhyun! Buka matamu!" Suara Ryewook meninggi, ia kesal. Semenjak kepergian Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjadi sibuk dan tidak memperhatikannya lagi.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dingin, membuat Ryewook sedikit menunduk.  
>"jika tidak ada kau,pasti Sungmin masih disini" balas Kyuhyun dengan tidak peduli pada Ryewook yang hampir menangis mendengarnya. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela lagi.<p>

"kau ini sungguh munafik! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi tentangmu dan Sungmin!" Ryewook segera pergi keluar dan membanting pintu ruangan itu dengan keras.

Tak berapa lama kemudian deru mobil terdengar di halaman rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menengok kebawah, dan terlihat Ryewook yang menangis di depan namja berambut hitam dengan mata sipit. Namja itu segera memeluknya dan berciuman. Yang Kyuhyun tahu setelah Ryewook berhenti menangis namja itu langsung membawanya pergi dengan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun hanya kembali menghela nafas. Ia berjalan dan duduk diatas kasur Sungmin. Dibuka kembali laci nakas disamping kasur tersebut, dan segera Kyuhyun dapat melihat surat terakhir Sungmin sebelum ia pergi.

Kyuhyun membuka surat itu, matanya menelusuri setiap kata di kertas itu. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih, namun Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat dua botol yang ada di dalam laci nakas itu.

"obat?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat mengangkat botol dengan kaca jingga kehitaman tersebut.

Kyuhyun mulai membongkar isi laci itu,dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan surat keterangan bahwa Sungmin mengidap penyakit Leukimia yang akut. Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar, rasa gelisah itu akhirnya sampai dipuncaknya. Ia benar – benar takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungmin.

"katakana dimana kau sekarang Min.." mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca – kaca, kilatan bening itu tertahan disudut mata Kyuhyun. Kemudia Kyuhyun mengambil teleponnya dan mulai mencari kembali, ia benar – benar tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin. Walaupun menangis Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti mencari namja yang dicintainya.

.

.

2 bulan, 3 bulan berlalu. Kehidupan Kyuhyun bertambah kacau, Ryewook tidak pernah kembali dan yang ia dengar kalau Ryewook sudah bertunangan. Naïf, ia hanya terbawa kebahagiaan sesaat. Pada akhirnya orang yang ia cintai tidak kembali padanya.

Malam ini entah sudah berapa gelas yang Kyuhyun habiskan, kerongkongan nya kini sudah terbakar, begitupun hatinya. Hanya rasa menyesal dan bersalah yang setiap harinya menemani diri Kyuhyun.

"aku..rela,ah..aku,hiks,mau menjual jiwaku pada iblis..agar Sungmin ditemukan" tutur Kyuhyun dengan cegukan disela omongannya.

Henry yang melihat Kyuhyun mabuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, malam ini Kyuhyun menangis didepannya dan akhirnya memilih untuk mabuk daripada menangis. Ada perasaan iba dalam dirinya, yeah..mungkin Kyuhyun benar – benar mencintai Sungmin. Ia sendiri pun bingung harus melakukan apa, Sungmin bagaikan menghilang ditelan bumi.

"hyung…kembalilah. Kami selalu merindukanmu.." lirih Henry dan diliriknya Kyuhyun yang tertidur disampingnya karena minum terlalu banyak.

.

Esok paginya Kyuhyun terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat berat. Pasti dirinya benar – benar mabuk semalam. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Tidak peduli dengan kepalanya yang masih terasa berat, Kyuhyun kembali mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi untuk mencari Sungmin kembali.

Ditengah perempatan yang ramai kendaraan itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa memijit kepalanya yang terasa berat, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kemudi mobil.

"aish….dimana kau Min?" rintih Kyuhyun terdengar menyerah. Ia benar – benar tidak tahu harus kemana sekarang. Ujung duniakah?

Namun bagaikan dihantam batu besar, saat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya Kyuhyun terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Ia mendapati sosok Sungmin yang sedang naik kedalam bus dan duduk di kursi paling belakang.

"S-Sungmin…hyung?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Jeongmal mianhae, late berhubung author sekolah full day jadi susah mau apa- apa T_T gomawo ya buat yang RnR, author gabisa hidup tanpa kalian..author patah semangat nih sekarang, kaya Kyuhyun di chap ini.. maaf ya.**

**Delete ga cerita ini?**

**Gomawo **

**Baby-ya**** ,****Meytha Shora Andriyan****, ****minnie-minnie-mine****, ****Minnie Trancy****, ****KimAeRin****, Ciel-org, Skeptic_Kyuhyun**


End file.
